


Contes de Vesperia

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Quand les contes et Tales of Vesperia se croisent, ça peut donner de drôles d'histoires...





	1. La princesse et la grenouille

**Author's Note:**

> Ayant réalisé que je n'avais pas tout transféré sur AO3, j'ai jeté un oeil à ce que j'avais et réfléchi à ce que je voulais mettre ici... et c'est en retrouvant quelques bêtises que mon choix a été fait. Les contes étant quelques chose que j'aime bien, j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil à part sur AO3 car je me doute que je vais être tentée de refaire quelques croisements entre Vesperia et un autre conte...
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**La princesse et la grenouille**

Il était une fois un prince fauché mais beau parleur qui se cherchait une belle fiancée avec une immense fortune. S'attirant malencontreusement les foudres d'une jeune sorcière au sale caractère, celle-ci le changea en grenouille pour l'avoir dérangée lors d'une de ses expériences. Se souvenant des vieilles histoires qu'il avait entendu durant son enfance, il partit en quête d'une princesse, belle de préférence, qui le libèrerait de ce sortilège en l'embrassant malgré sa verte apparence.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant un immense manoir où était organisé une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de la princesse de ce royaume qui lui était inconnu. Il sauta jusqu'à un balcon contre lequel s'était accoudé une magnifique jeune femme dont la chevelure bleutée était coiffée en un élégant chignon, portant une longue robe argentée brillant au clair de lune ainsi qu'une tiare en diamants sur la tête.

Tombant immédiatement sous le charme, il s'empressa de l'aborder :

"Bonsoir très chère demoiselle. Votre beauté sans pareille toucha mon cœur de plein fouet quand il vous vit, le faisant chavirer dans un océan d'amour infini."

Se demandant un instant qui pouvait bien lui parler, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua cette grenouille à ses côtés.

"Serais-je en train de rêver ou bien aurais-je entendu cette grenouille me parler ?"

"Mais vous ne rêvez point belle princesse !"

Intriguée et à la fois amusée, elle eut un léger sourire.

"Et que me vaut donc la visite d'un batracien visiblement enchanté ?"

"Très chère… Je suis malheureusement victime d'un terrible sortilège qui m'a réduit sous la forme de cet animal. J'étais auparavant un prince vivant dans un magnifique palais mais ma route croisa celle d'une terrible sorcière qui, jalouse de tout ce que je possédai, me changea en grenouille, espérant ainsi répugner toute femme qui aurait pu chercher à me libérer."

"Mais c'est horrible ! Et que puis-je donc faire pour vous aider ?"

"C'est très simple très chère amie : il vous suffit de m'embrasser pour que je redevienne le bel homme que j'étais et, en récompense, je vous épouserai et toutes mes richesses seront les votre."

"Très bien…"

Le prince grenouille, enchanté par cette réponse, ferma les yeux dans l'attente du baiser de cette superbe princesse… avant de les rouvrir en constatant qu'il ne venait toujours pas.

"Mais que vous arrive-t-il très chère ? Embrassez-moi !"

"C'est que je n'ai rien qui me garantie que votre histoire soit vraie. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un abominable sorcier qui cherche à me jeter un sort ?"

"Je vous jure sur mon honneur que je ne suis pas ce genre de personnage ! Embrassez-moi !"

Au lieu de recevoir le baiser tant espéré, notre prince grenouille se retrouva, d'une pichenette de sa dulcinée, envoyé dans un verre de vin et effraya plusieurs personnes de la réception, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme.

Moralité : Si Raven s'était fait changer en grenouille par Rita, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver son apparence humaine, surtout en baratinant Judith qui n'était même pas une princesse. Il lui aurait fallu Estelle pour redevenir humain mais là, pas certain que Rita aurait été d'accord…


	2. Raiponce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Week 2015 : Cafuné : the act of tenderly running one's fingers through someone's hair
> 
> Titre : La nouvelle Raiponce…
> 
> Genre : Humour, Parodie (Romance en cherchant bien peut-être…)
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Mots : 1474
> 
> Note : Rendons à César ce qui est à César vu que l'idée de ce crossover me vient d'Eliandre qui, quand je lui ai raconté mon idée de base, a tout de suite proposé cette amélioration.

Il était une fois dans un lointain royaume, une haute tour de pierre qui n'avait pour seule entrée qu'une large fenêtre à son sommet. Comment y pénétrer ? La rumeur racontait qu'une princesse à la voix angélique y vivait et que, si on l'appelait par son nom, elle lâchait sa longue chevelure douce et soyeuse, permettant ainsi à quiconque le désirait de venir la rejoindre… à condition de ne pas craindre la sorcière qui la gardait férocement.

Cette dernière, à ce que l'on disait, était jalouse de la beauté de la belle et, alors que celle-ci n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années, l'avait kidnappée puis l'avait enfermée tout en haut de cette tour où elle cacherait de nombreux trésors. Elle lui aurait ensuite jeté un sort qui serait la cause de l'incroyable longueur de sa chevelure et qui les rendraient insensibles à n'importe quelle paire de ciseaux, faisant qu'il lui était impossible de les couper.

Voilà donc l'histoire qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici…

Sauf qu'actuellement, vu sa situation, il avait vite pu constater quelques incohérences dans les différentes versions du récit qu'il avait pu entendre, l'une d'elle étant de taille : ce n'était pas une princesse mais un prince qui était coincé là-haut ! Mine de rien, ça change pas mal de choses et ça explique qu'il soit toujours ici si tous ceux qui sont venus avant lui pensaient trouver une jolie demoiselle en détresse.

Ils ont dû être aussi bien reçus que lui en toute logique…

Dans les autres erreurs qu'il avait pu constater, l'une d'elle était la sorcière et le kidnapping car, apparemment, le prince était en fait dans cette tour pour se cacher car il n'arrivait pas à assumer ce qui lui était arrivé : une magicienne du palais avait apparemment fabriqué une lotion pour favoriser la pousse des cheveux qui était extrêmement efficace et elle ne l'avait pas très bien rangée, si bien qu'elle s'est mystérieusement retrouvée dans les affaires du prince et qu'un serviteur a cru que la fiole contenait une huile pour entretenir la chevelure de son maître…

Malheureusement, la partie sur l'impossibilité de couper cette incroyable longueur capillaire était vraie et le jeune noble commençait à désespérer de pouvoir sortir un jour d'ici…

Après, en toute honnêteté, Yuri Lowell, jeune voleur de la région, était peut-être le seul qui s'était pointé ici pour le trésor et non pour se taper la prétendue princesse qui vivait dans cette tour. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se demander si cette histoire n'avait pas pour origine les cheveux blonds du prince qui, au soleil, brillaient avec un éclat si intense que la confusion avec ce précieux métal était possible.

Par contre, il aurait dû tenir sa langue quand il a précisé la raison de sa venue car, manifestement, Flynn Scifo, prince malchanceux de cette histoire, n'appréciait pas beaucoup les criminels vu qu'après l'avoir assommé, il s'était servi de ses longs cheveux d'or pour le ligoter à une chaise…

Ça devait maintenant faire une heure qu'il essayait de libérer sa main gauche tout en écoutant d'une oreille les malheurs de son geôlier…

« Donc en définitive, mes chers parents espéraient qu'avec cette histoire de sorcière, quelqu'un viendrait ici avec une solution pour me débarrasser de ça. » fit Flynn en désignant l'incroyable longueur de cheveux blonds qu'il possédait. « Sauf que jusqu'à maintenant, tous ceux qui ont défilé ici espéraient passer du bon temps avec une princesse et éventuellement être entretenus jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours… »

« Ben en même temps, sauver une princesse du danger veut souvent dire qu'elle doit écarter les cuisses après… » répliqua Yuri du tac au tac. « Il aurait mieux valut raconter un récit plus proche de la vérité pour attirer les aventurières… ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas changé les motivations finales. »

« J'avais suggéré cette idée mais la magicienne responsable de ce désastre a menacé de faire exploser le château si on révélait qu'elle était fautive. Je peux attester qu'elle a toutes les capacités pour le faire.»

« C'est chiant ça… Et elle n'a pas essayé de résoudre le problème ? »

« Si les conseillers de mon père lui en avait laissé le temps avant de l'exiler loin du royaume, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu le faire… »

En sentant ses liens se resserrer puis le regard bleu méfiant sur lui, Yuri comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt de sortir d'ici. La poisse…

-§-

Quitte à être captif d'un prince qui avait eu un sacré coup de malchance, autant se rendre utile s'était-il dit… Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire une sieste, il recevait un coup sur la tête.

Par contre, Yuri s'estima heureux de ne pas être dans le même cas que Flynn car déjà qu'il arrivait limite à entretenir ses long cheveux noirs, il imaginait aisément la galère que c'était quand il y avait facilement une vingtaine de mètres de longueur impossible à couper… Dans un sens, c'était dommage car ils étaient beaux et doux au toucher mais le côté totalement encombrant prenait vite le dessus sur les quelques qualités de cette chevelure d'or.

Au bout de deux mois de captivité, il eu le temps de mieux faire connaissance avec le prince… et de chasser cinq coureurs de jupons qui espéraient trouver un très bon parti à épouser – au départ, il les avaient laissé venir pour s'amuser un peu mais l'un d'eux l'ayant pris pour une servante, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de les frapper.

« Bon, si je résume, on a essayé les ciseaux, la scie, la hache, le couteau, le rasoir, la faux, l'épée et pleins d'autres trucs coupants qu'on a réussi à trouver. » déclara Yuri sur un ton blasé. « Au final, aucune lame n'a survécu à ta tignasse Flynn… Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ont l'air plus épais qu'avant.»

« J'avais remarqué, merci… » grogna le concerné en chassant une mèche qui le gênait. « Il y a bien quelque chose que nous n'avons pas essayé, non ? »

« Ben… A part les brûler… »

« … On fait un essai juste sur une mèche dans ce cas… »

Honnêtement, aucun des deux n'était très confiant dans cette idée vu les résultats obtenus précédemment mais le prince reconnaissait que le voleur était le seul qui avait fait l'effort d'essayer de l'aider à se sortir de cette sale situation. Ils tentèrent donc l'expérience avec une flamme de bougie et un seau à proximité au cas où… pour constater que le feu ne faisait que les chauffer, rien d'autre.

C'est sur ce nouvel échec qu'ils s'en allèrent dormir… après avoir chassé un abruti qui chantait faux en bas de la tour tout en jouant très mal de son instrument – les souffrances de la guitare furent vite abrégées quand elle fut confisquée à son propriétaire une fois qu'il eut quelques dents en moins suite à une droite bien placée.

Le lendemain matin, Yuri se réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir dormi sur de la paille… quand il s'aperçut que la longue chevelure d'or avait entièrement roussie ! Il en prit une mèche entre ses doigts et constata qu'en plus d'être devenue rêche au toucher, elle était aussi très fragile, se cassant net alors qu'il la frottait contre son index et son majeur.

Il entendit bouger puis vit Flynn se lever en sursaut, ayant visiblement lui-même remarqué ce phénomène. Ils échangèrent un bref regard puis, d'un coup, le voleur se rua sur le prince et l'aida à se frotter vigoureusement la tête, détachant ainsi toutes les longues mèches roussies qui, séparées des fils d'or, se désagrégèrent au point de devenir poussière.

Il passa une dernière fois ses longs doigts fins dans ces courts cheveux blonds en bataille, les ébouriffants encore plus au passage tout en savourant ce contact et la vision du jeune homme aux yeux azur avec une coiffure qui lui correspondait bien mieux.

« T'étais clairement pas fait pour les porter aussi longs. » fit Yuri avec ironie.

« J'avoue. » répliqua Flynn avec un sourire amusé avant d'attraper une mèche noire entre ses doigts. « Je te laisse volontiers ce privilège. »

Ils échangèrent un léger rire avant, par la suite, de se poser deux questions très importantes.

La première d'entre elle fut quelle était la cause exacte de la libération du prince de cette incroyable masse capillaire ? Etait-ce la flamme de la bougie ou bien les effets de la lotion avait-ils finalement prit fin ? C'était une réponse qu'ils ne sauraient peut-être jamais… et dont ils se fichaient un peu.

Par contre, concernant la deuxième question, ils voulaient VRAIMENT connaître sa solution actuellement…

Comment sortir de cette fichue tour quand la seule ouverture est une fenêtre à son sommet et l'unique moyen d'en descendre littéralement parti en poussière ?


End file.
